Alcyoneus Cabin
The Alcyoneus Cabin is the cabin for the children of Alcyoneus, the eldest of the male Giants and the Bane of Hades/Pluto, the Greek/Roman God of the Underworld. Claiming and Cabin When Alcyoneus claims his children, an image of a large, black staff resembling their father's weapon destroying Hades' throne can be seen briefly. They are given a black staff which greatly resembles their father's weapon, which is able to shrink into a more compact size should the child will it. The cabin itself looks like a normal cabin on the outside. In the interor, it is just as dark and gloomy as the underworld itself, but the beds are just regular beds, not coffins. It is also made out of obsidian bricks with brimstone. It also has precious jewels embedded within the walls, with minerals that are very difficult to find, such as natural diamonds. There is also a dark violet Greek fire that burns in the center, which provides the cabin's only source of light. It can be extinguished by saying "blackout" and reignited by saying "reignite", but only Alcyoneus children can make it respond to these commands. Cabin members Head Counsellor: Beryl Nyx Other Members: Powers and Traits *Children of Alcyoneus generally tend to be the strongest of the Giants' children, rivaling Polybotes' and Porphyrion's children in terms of raw power, as they are made to be Banes of the Big Three. *Children of Alcyoneus battle prowess is incredible due to their Giant heritage. They can also go on equal footing with children of Hades and just barely match Hades in terms of power and technique. *Children of Alcyoneus have innate mastery over weapons that resemble a staff (even if said staff is not their own). *Children of Alcyoneus are effectively immortal as long as they are in their country of birth, being able to shrug off any attack launched their way and heal from injuries at high speeds. If they are not in their home country, their immortality will be nullified and their healing rate will be slower until they arrive home. *Children of Alcyoneus have the ability to control and command shades, as a mockery to the children of Hades' power to summon the undead and use them to fight. Unless the child of Alcyoneus is injured or distracted, the shades that they summon are virtually invincible to any sort of attack, unless the shade is attacked by Stygian Iron or by a child of Hades. *Children of Alcyoneus can detect and smell out souls, especially those of the recently deceased. They can also absorb any number of souls and become stronger, but can only hold up to 100 of them at any given time, and can gain the best traits from the souls in question. They can only retain these souls for 30 minutes, however, and the traits gained from these souls are not permanently gained. *Children of Alcyoneus can use their shadow as a puppet, another ability made to mock the children of Hades. Their shadow is invincible as they cannot be touched by anyone except their summoner, a completely black replica of the summoner, and the shadow's strength is based on the strength of their summoner. The shadow can only be damaged by another shadow. If the child is distracted, the shadow will become inert and vanish. They can also turn another person's shadow against them and make that person do things the shadow is doing, but this does not work on other children of Alcyoneus. *Children of Alcyoneus can shadow travel, but this ability is very rare being Banes of Hades; a one-in-a-million chance. If they do have it, they have a weaker version of it in that they can hop from shadow-to-shadow within a 10 mile radius. The same drawbacks that apply to children of Hades apply to these children, as well. *Children of Alcyoneus can also handle Stygian Iron and can negate the properties of the iron for a day's time, and render said weapon completely useless, again as a mockery to the children of Hades. *Children of Alcyoneus have geokinesis and can tell whether or not a mineral or object is genuine or a forgery, as well as discern the worth of that mineral or object. *Children of Alcyoneus suffer from ADHD and dyslexia, like most demigods do. *Children of Alcyoneus, in contrast to children of Hades, generally tend to be very full of happiness, are unrealistically optimistic, talkative, hardly ever look on the negative side of things, very rarely become sad, and try to make even the most sullen of people laugh. They also have a tendency to try and befriend basically anyone, even if said attempts at friendship are not mutual from the recipient. Children of Alcyoneus become sullen if they are left alone for longer than a week, and immediately brighten up if someone else approaches them. *When Children of Alcyoneus fall in love, they suddenly become very quiet and shy around their object of affection. If they fall in love with a child of Hades, however, they will suffer intense internal conflict on whether to kiss or kill them, be very quiet, and cannot even talk to that child without blushing or stuttering. *Children of Alcyoneus can enter the underworld from almost anywhere without issues. *Children of Alcyoneus can stop anyone who is currently shadow travelling dead in their tracks, yank them out from the shadows, and can find anyone who hides within the shadows. They also have night vision as a means to counteract the darkness. Category:Cabins